darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Banana
A banana is a yellow fruit that players can eat to restore 20 life points. Bananas are not used in Cooking to make other food (they presumably are an ingredient of banana stew, but players cannot make this item). Bananas can be sliced with knives, battleaxes, hatchets and even Godsword blades. Dropping monsters Obtaining bananas Players can find bananas on trees in tropical locations, such as Karamja. Many banana trees are located in the plantation on Musa Point, and one of the easy Karamja Tasks requires players to pick five bananas from the plantation. A charged amulet of glory offers a teleport to just north of these banana trees. Bananas are also available on Ape Atoll, in the yard at the western house of the monkey child and in the south-western crates in the warehouse east of the magic shop. * Players can harvest bananas from banana trees that they grow from a banana tree seed at level 33 Farming. * Players can buy ten bananas from the main stock of charter ships and up to 1000 on the Grand Exchange. * Players can steal bananas from the monkey food stall on Ape Atoll, if they have at least level 5 Thieving. * Ten bananas can be bought from the banana store in the Monkey Colony for a price of 2 coins each. * Bananas can be created by casting the Bones to bananas spell, which turns all bones in the player's inventory into bananas. The spell requires a Magic level of 15. * Players may also receive bananas from opening Thieving chests in Daemonheim (only those in the barrels puzzle room). * Players may receive bananas from opening a box of summoning ingredients, a possible reward from the Familiarisation Distraction and Diversion. Uses for bananas Bananas can be used to heal players, but their low rate of healing means that most players do not use bananas for this, except in special circumstances where bananas are readily available, such as when training on the creatures which reside in the Karamja volcano. Players can make money from bananas on Musa Point by talking to Luthas and then filling a crate with 10 bananas, obtaining 30 coins. This can be done repeatedly and at one time was a safe, slow-but-sure way for low-level players to earn money. In Pirate's Treasure, filling a crate with bananas for Luthas is necessary so that the player can smuggle a bottle of Karamjan rum off Karamja to Port Sarim. A player can also pick bananas at Musa Point, and bank them in the bank deposit box in Port Sarim. When you have done so, simply sell on the Grand Exchange. As you will have to pay for the boat ride to and from Musa point, the total profit per inventory varies depending on the price of bananas at the time. Also, completing Pirate's Treasure quest will speed up banking, by being able to use the Pay-fare option. With just a small outlay of 20+ baskets (available from Farming Shops), you can fill each basket with 5 bananas which subsequently sells for approximately 1k. At 20 baskets per inventory, it's easy money and requires no skills. It's recommended to put an empty basket on your action bar and use a hotkey to fill it with bananas. Players growing a curry tree with the Farming skill can pay a gardener five baskets of bananas (a total of 25 bananas) to watch over the tree. Bananas can also be used in farming as an ingredient in making regular compost. Players use bananas in Summoning. Bananas are required to make fruit bat pouches. Bananas are needed to bait baby pet monkeys, which requires level 27 Hunter and level 95 Summoning. Bananas are also necessary to feed the pet monkey when it becomes an adult. The Teleport to Ape Atoll spell requires a banana in addition to its cost in runes. Players can use a knife or a bladed weapon (or even a godsword blade with no hilt) on a banana to turn it into sliced banana, which can be used as food and is needed for the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. A whole banana can be added to Karamjan rum, but this is a waste of both items as the item has no use. During Monkey Madness, when the player has the monkey rescued from the Ardougne Zoo, the player can use bananas on the monkey to "feed" him. If used on one of the monkeys next to the magic carpet stations while wearing a monkeyspeak amulet the monkey will take the banana, insult you and ask for more bananas. Trivia See also * Sliced banana * Banana stew * Red banana * Fruit * Bananas Category:Food Category:Fruit Category:Summoning tertiaries Category:Sign of the porter items